Roses and Thorns
by Sora's Sky
Summary: In highschool, their are boundaries. Emos don't talk to preps. Preps don't talk to Emos. But what happens when that boundary is pushed to the limit? Soriku Read and REVIEW plz
1. Chapter 1

Roses and Thorns

Hai. This is my first Kingdom Hearts based fan fiction as well as my first first person present story. I hope you enjoy it :D

I know its short. Sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Rating: M

Pairings: SoraxRiku AxelxRoxas? And more that idk of just yet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 though I wish I did.

--

To say Rku was hot was an understatement. He was beyond hot. He was gorgeous at the least. He was everything a girl wanted and everything thing a guy aspired to be, or at least that's what it seemed. He had never actually gone out with a girl though, but who could blame him? They only want him for his looks, his wealth, his popularity. They don't love him the way I do. No one could love him the way I do. No one… If only he knew.

--

"Sora!" I look up hearing my name called. English, first period and I'm anything but interested. "Can you tell me the answer?" Ms. Batcher, or should I say ms. Bitch, glares at me, now standing inches away from my desk. God how I hate her.

"C-could you repeat the question?" she shakes her head at me and walks away.

"Can anyone tell Sora the question?" the class snickers, almost every hand raised high in the air. I turn bright red. "Riku?" Oh great. She just had to pick him, my crush to answer. How great is that? I can't even talk to the kid. How am I ever gonna be able to now? I sink down in my seat, trying to keep the dignity I still have.

"…work?" Oh, that's just great. Why the fuck do I have to think? I just missed the question again. Now what's he gonna think of me?

"uh… I… I didn't catch that…." I whimper, sinking lower in my chair. He's gonna think I'm retarded now.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He sneers. I bow my head in shame. "How does the Am-er-i-can gov-ern-ment wo-rk?" He emphasizes every syllable. The entire class is laughing now, and Riku has this 'I'm the best' grin on my face. I don't know why I love him.

"Uh, I… I'm not sure," I stutter. I think I'm gonna die of embarrassment if this goes on any longer. Please let the bell ring god. Please.

"If you were listening Sora, you would know." Ms. Batcher snaps just as the bell rings. I quickly gather my things, trying to escape my laughing classmate's eyes.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you embarrassed," a familiar voice whispers into my ear. I halt, frozen in my tracks as I watch Riku wink at me and walk out the door. Did he just call me cute?

I can't believe it. Did Riku just call me cute? Me, Sora cute? Did I hear him right? Maybe he was joking? But what if he meant it? What if he likes me? God I don't know. What do I do now? Am I really cute? I shake my head. I can't be thinking of these things now. I've got class in a minute. Fuck. I'm going to be late.

I scurry down the hall. Room 10, room 11… Room 12. Bingo. I burst through the door in my hurry, trip on my own feet, and land face first on the ground. God, I'm late and I'm a klutz. Can it get any worse? I feel a foot on my back. I look up. Fuck.

"You should have landed on your back, it would make things easier," Riku grins as he uses me as a doormat. Did he just hit on me…. Again? I gulp and push myself up at my feet. Nah, it can't be. He's just making fun of me. I scurry to my seat in the back, people snicker at me as I pass. God. I hate my life. Riku was just trying to make me even more embarrassed. That just proves it. Why'd I even get my hopes up? God. I really am stupid. Stupid and gullible.

I glare at Riku. I can't believe I thought he liked me. Even if it was for just a second, but still, I thought he liked me.

I run my hand over my face. Why do I love him? He's a jerk to me. I glance at Riku. He's so gorgeous. It's hard not to like him. I shake my head again. I need to listen. I don't want last period's mistake to repeat it's self.

I can't help it though. My eyes are practically glued to him. I can't take them off of him even if I tried. Not to mention my thoughts keep floating to him. Riku. Riku. Riku. I can't get him out of my head.

I find myself staring at him. Just look at him He's just so perfect. He looks at me. I freeze. He winks. I gulp. He looks away. Maybe he does like me….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Finally up!

Yay thank you Dobe-sama for the review!! I love reviews… they make me write :D hehehe

Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own. xD

--

I guess the rest of the day went alright. I didn't see Riku again that day, but I guess that's good. I mean, I didn't get any more embarrassed. Well, that's a lie. Lunch line. Tripped on my big feet. Face full of food. Enough said. I'm a fool what can I say?

But that was yesterday. Today is today. A semi-fresh start I guess. Well, not really. I mean it's not like everyone's gonna forget yesterday's events. There's no such thing as magic, right? God… Good-bye dignity.

I step into the hallway, my head bowed, and my bag dragging on the ground. Please, no one look at me please, I think to myself. I look up only to find his eyes on me.

I gulp.

Why is he looking at me?

Why am I so interesting to him?

I'm nothing special. I'm nothing but your average Emo, and he's the king of the Preps. Emo's and Preps… well let's just say they don't get along. We don't get along. Last time I tried to talk to them well, let's just say I got to know my locker very well. They may not seem like it, but preps are VERY strong.

I don't want that again, but I so want to talk to him.

"Hi…" I mutter under my breath as I pass him. He doesn't hear me of course, but that doesn't matter.

I said something to him! Me! Sora! Said something to Riku! Even if he didn't hear me, I said something!

I shuffle to the bathroom, my body trembling. I can't believe I said hi to Riku. That's so not me.

God, I must be out of my mind. I'm setting myself up for humiliation.

I splash water at my face. I need to snap out of this newfound confidence. It isn't good for me. I'm just going to make a bigger fool out of myself. I look up only to see Roxas and Axel.

"So what was with the dash to the bathroom, twerp?" Axel messes my hair up, a smirk on his face. "Wet your pants… again?"

"Axel..." Roxas interrupts, warning evident in his tone, a glare aimed at his best-friend-possible-lover. "So," he said, turning to face me, pure concern lacing his features. "Riku again?" He quirks an eyebrow at me, his voice full of questioning, an underlying offer of help.

I nod, a blush consuming my face. "What happened?" He sighed, being the only person I really trust with my personal soap opera, he hears a lot about Riku. A novel's worth I would guess.

"I… I said hi to him… after he had been flirting with me… yesterday… at least I think he was flirting…I don't know," I ramble on, playing with my fingers. Did I mention that, although genetically male, I can very effeminate?

"Well, I've heard enough, see you later Roxy," Axel yawned, kissing Roxas on the cheek. He always had someplace to go. If something got boring, he was out. We never knew where he went though. And we never really wanted to know, either.

"Anyway, so what happened when you said hi?" Roxas stares at me.

"Nothing…. He uh, didn't hear me," I scratch my head. God I sound like such a wimp. I'm freaking out over nothing. Roxas rolls his eyes.

"Then why are you freaking out!" he shoves me playfully. I must look like such a coward. Roxas was always so calm around Axel even before they were going out. Looking at me, Mr. OMG, I'm the biggest disaster known to man. "It's not like he beat you up or anything, right?" I nod as he plays fun at me. "So, nothing gained, nothing lost."

"I know, I know… It's just. I've never said a word to him in my whole entire life. And now, now I've said something to him… I talked to Riku!" I giggle in nervousness. It's so weird say 'I talked to Riku.' I still can't believe I did it.

"Well, there you go! See no big deal! Now I need to get to class, one more demerit and my date with Axel will turn into a date with Ms. Hatchmen in detention." He smiles ruffles my hair. I nod and he scurries off, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

"And by the way," Roxas calls to me right before he is sucked into the mob known as The Hallway. "It would be 'I spoke to Riku.' Not I talked to Riku. Talking implies conversation."

I really should be on my way too, but that means seeing Riku. Cue gulp. I can't think of that. I've got to be brave like Roxas. Be like Roxas. I shake myself out of my thoughts and scurry to Ms. Batcher's class. I'm not late - luckily. I take my usual seat in the back, plopping my backpack on the ground next to me.

"Ok class, would you all gather your belongings and line up in the front of the room," Ms. Batcher speaks. I roll my eyes, but do as she says. "Thanks to yesterdays incident, I have found the need to have a seating chart. Maybe then some of you will actually pay attention!" I bow my head. Why does everyone pick on me? It's not like I was the only one who wasn't paying attention. "Okay in front, Riku, Sora, Demyx…" I gulp. Did she just say I was in front and sitting next to Riku? And who's Demyx?

I trudge over to my seat. Riku smirks at me. I bow my head.

What do I say?

Do I just stay quiet?

Or am I supposed to talk to him?

Oh, I don't know! I need one of those magic eight balls to help me with my crisises

"Aren't you gonna say hi?" He quirks an eyebrow at me. I stare at him, my mouth going dry. "Well, are you going to say hi or not?"

"Uh…. Hi?" I cough out. I can feel a blush coming to my cheeks. God, I must look so pathetic to Riku. I look over to where this guy Demyx is sitting. He must be new. I've never heard of him. He looks so cool. He's got this cool Mohawk like hair. I look back to Riku. He's just staring at me. I gulp. "You want something?"

"Nothing, just looking," he snickers, as if hiding something. I look around. What is he playing at? I gulp. "Worried about something?" I shake my head no, unable to speak. He giggles. Oh my god, he's so cute when he giggles.

"You're so cute," I barf out unable to keep it to myself. Oh fuck! Why'd I say that?


	3. Chapter 3

Woooot Update number three :D I hope you like….

Thank you my one reviewer :D

PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE REVIEWS

Btw: I hate Kairi … so yeah she's not gonna be a good guy. So all u kairi likers … don't read if you don't want to see kairi being bashed I gues?? Idk my beta-er told me to say that lol :D  
Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN sadly D:

--

I gulp. I'm dead. I just called Riku cute. He's gonna freak. I'm so dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead like a deer in hunting season. Dead.

"Sorry," I choke out, bowing my head in embarrassment, my eyes still focused on his beauty. His mouth curls into an almost evil smirk. I need to get out of here before I make a bigger fool of myself. He opens his mouth to speak but the teacher's hoarse voice cuts in.

"Today we will be starting a group project that will last the entire school year. You will be working with the people sitting next to you," oh great, just what I need more time with Riku. I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the year now. "You and your group will be writing a short novel. It can be about anything you group decides on," she states as she hands out the assignment. I swear to God; she's out to get me. "You will begin this period," she claps her hands, signaling to us that we should get to work.

"Ugh, why a book…." I mutter under my breath. It's worse enough I'm partnered with the one person out to ruin my life, my crush, but a book? We're only freshman for God's sake. I run my hand over my face.

Riku is just staring at me with this odd look in his eyes. What does he want with me?

"Either of you guys have ideas? I'm not big on writing." That was Demyx. "I'm a senior, too," he winked at me. Dear god, is he hitting on me?

I shake my head. Gotta stay focused no matter how hot Riku and Demyx are.

"Ms. Bather, can we go some place a little less noisy?" Riku calls out. I stare at him. It's not even noisy in here. Ms. Batcher gives the okay and Riku quickly grabs my hand along with Demyx's and pulls out to the hallway.

I gulp. His hand is so soft. I don't want to let go. I know I have to, but I don't want to.

"Uh, you can let go of my hand now," Riku chuckles. I blush and let go.

"So uh, project?" I try to redeem myself, changing the topic. Demyx just blinks, a blank expression lingering on his face. Well, he's not going to be any help. Riku slides down to the floor, back against the wall, arms hanging loose at his sides. He motions for me to sit next to him. I can't refuse him so I nod and plop myself down next to him, sweat beading on my forehead, my nerves getting the best of me.

Demyx sits across from us, looking up at the ceiling. Riku grins at me.

"So I say we write about my glorious life!" Riku exclaims, flinging his hair to the side as if he was the next best thing to sliced bread. I roll my eyes. He is so full of himself. It's ridiculous. Who would want to read a book about Riku? Okay I would… but that is something completely different.

"Sure, whatever," Demyx yawns. Riku looks at me.

"Well, I… D…" I begin, but loose my train of thought feeling Riku's hand on my thigh. His touch sends shivers down my spine. I gulp. He stares at me and licks his lips, moving his hand higher up my thigh.

"Do you agree?" He growls, gripping my thigh.

"I… yes," I breathe out. He removes his hand.

"Good, good," he smirks and stands up. I do the same not wanting him to bully me anymore. He moves closer to me an whispers in my ear. "I have a feeling this year is gonna be real fun." He licks my ear and walks into the classroom. Demyx follows. I stay.

I can't move. I can't breathe. I'm frozen. Riku just licked my ear. He just hit on me? Am I dreaming? What do I do? How do I react?

I take a deep breath in and walk into the classroom. Just gotta play it cool. Play it cool. I look up at the clock wishing class is over. Four more minutes left. I sink down in my seat, trying to avoid Riku's eyes as much as possible.

I fail. His eyes meet mine. Again there is this weird look in them. I blush. Why is he always staring at me? What's so special about me?

I shake myself out of my thoughts. All I have to do is get through these last four minutes, and I'm free to play sick and go home without appearing suspicious. I can do it. I just gotta keep my head on straight. I can't think about Riku. If I don't think about him, nothing can happen, right? I mean. Him hitting on me is all in my head. He was just trying to get his way by manipulating me, and that's all. He doesn't want to get with me. He's just bullying me.

It's all in my head. That's it.

I look up at the clock. Three minutes to go, and Riku's eyes are still locked on me. I want to say something. I want to ask him what he's looking for. Why he's looking at me. But I can't. It's like my mouth is frozen.

I close my eyes. I have to stop this. I can't let my dreams get the best of me. This is all in my head. All in my head. He's not looking at me. He's looking past me. Just breathe.

I look back up at the clock. Two minutes to go.

"Oh, So-ra, what are you gonna write about?" I lift my head up hearing my name called. Oh great, it's Kairi. Ever since the day I show her a little bit of kindness, she's been all over me. That was what, first grade? How was I supposed to know she was possessive? It's thanks to her I have no friends. She wouldn't let anyone near me until now. Now she can't. I don't let her. I don't listen to her.

"Kai-ri, aren't you supposed to be with your group?" I point at Namine and Tidus who have very confused expressions on their faces. "They don't seem to have any idea of what's going on," I tell her.

"Yeah, heh, I guess you're right. What am I saying? You're always right!" Kairi exclaims and trots off to her group. I don't know why she even talks to me still. We're in two separate worlds now. Ever since the first day of high school, I've joined the emo train and she joined the dramies train. And let me tell you, dramies and emos do not get along. Unfortunately, Kairi never got that message.

I look up at the clock. Finally, class is over. I can escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, but it's taken me long to get it edited. AND it's longer that usual :D Have fun. Hope you likey. WARNING SORIKU FLUFFF….

---- ___-----

Sadly, the nurse can't find anything wrong with me, so instead of being on my way home, I'm trudging through the halls towards gym. Not only that, I'm going to be late since he refused to write me a note. Something about being busy with this potion of his. Is it even LEGAL for him to be doing that in the nurses station anyway?

So here I am, on my way to gym. I guess it could be worse though. I could have Riku in my class. Now THAT would be torture.

I enter the gym, only to find a beer-bottle flying straight at me. How I managed to duck that, just don't ask.

"You're late!" a stout blonde man yells at me, a paper-bag covered bottle clutched in his hand. He must be the teacher. "No, note?" he staggers over, a twisted grin on his lips. I don't even know what to do. This guy scares me. My teacher scares me. "Go get dressed, now!" he shouts. I scurry off to the locker room.

I can't believe I'm late all because of that stupid nurse.

I swear he shouldn't be allowed to be a nurse. All he does is play with chemicals. He's more of a science teacher if you ask me.

But then again… maybe he shouldn't even be a teacher.

I slip into my gym outfit as fast as possible. I don't want to make Mr. Absinthe even madder at me. I can already see that would be anything but fun.

Scratch that. It would be hell.

The second I walk out, another beer bottle is tumbling towards me.

"If you don't watch your beer, you're gonna be out," he chuckles, taking a swig of the bottle. "Beer-dodge. The school can't afford gym supplies anymore, so beer-dodge it is!" I gulp. I can barely dodge a ball… how am I supposed to dodge a bottle? And isn't beer more expensive than dodge balls in the long run? Especially with this crazy as a teacher? "Got it? Okay you're on team…," he flips a coin, "Team Marluxia!"

I groan. Anyone but him. He's like the master of annoyance. Not only that, but he's one of Kairi's best friends. So, when she's not around to watch over me, he is. And he does a better job at it. I can't do anything without him noticing it. Oh, and he's a flamer. Not that I mind gay people, I mean I'm gay, but he takes it over the top. Like way over the top. Always a flower in his hair. I think one day he came with a basket of flowers and sprinkled them everywhere he went.

And now, I'm on his team. It can't get any worse. Can it?

"Oh So-ra," he's adapted Kairi's annoying name-calling. "Better keep your head up, wouldn't wanna see you on your knees," he winks. I shiver. Oh he'd love me on my knees. He's been making that clear since the first day I met him. All of his sly comments. Well not sly. He's always been obvious with his advances. He just thinks he's sneaky or something like that.

"3, 2, 1," Mr. Absinthe blows his whistle and the game begins. I dodge a few of them, but I quickly get distracted as I hear the door of the gym creak open.

My eyes are immediately glued to the door.

It's him.

It's Riku.

"Mr. Absinthe. I've been switched into this class, here," he hands the drunk a slip of paper. I blink. He's in my gym class. He's gonna be in the locker room with me everyday, naked.

Naked.

Riku naked.

I'm suddenly knocked out of my thoughts when a beer bottle comes flying at me, hitting me smack in the forehead.

"UGH," I yell, falling to the floor. Damn that hurt. I really need to pay more attention. Especially when there are beer bottles flying through the air. I slowly get to my feet, my head pounding, little stars flying around my head. "My head hurts," I moan.

"Riku, take Sora to the nurse," Mr. Absinthe points at me then at him. I bow my head. He just had to add to my embarrassment. Riku nods and walks over to me, giving me his arm.

"Wouldn't want you falling again," he grins. I try to get free, but my throbbing head won't let me. Every move I make hurts.

I let him lead me to the nurse.

His touch sears my skin. Beads of sweat are forming on my neck, I can feel the collar on my shirt getting drenched. God, he makes me so hot.

I can barely breathe.

I can't talk.

He consumes me.

"Here," he sits me down on the bench, sitting himself down next to me. The nurse isn't here. The room's empty. "You okay? I'll wait with you until the nurse gets here, or longer if you like?" Why is he suddenly being so nice? I feel his hand graze my forehead. "Doesn't seem too bad," he swipes a stray strand of hair from my face and kisses my forehead. His lips travel down my face, and in no time, I taste his sweetness.

He pulls back.

"You know I've always thought you were hot," he breathes.

"R-really?" I blush. He doesn't reply. Instead, he takes my lips hastily, pushing me down on the bench.

"Ahem," we break apart, hearing the nurse clear his throat. He blushes and pushes away. "Which one of you is injured?"

Riku points at me. "I was just making sure he didn't hurt himself. He falls a lot. I think he may need to be placed on the small bus," he grins. The nurse just rolls his eyes.

"Get to class Riku. I can take care of him." He orders Riku. He nods and winks at me, walking slowly away. "So what's wrong?" he yawns, now playing with a blue potion.

"I… Got hit by a beer bottle in gym class," I play with my fingers, not knowing if I should tell him about the beer bottle.

"Ah, Luxord's back to drinking games, is he? Thought that last... oh never mind, come here," he rambles. I edge over nervously.

What's he gonna do to me?

He pulls out a needle. "Oh, don't worry this isn't for you," he grins. I let my breath out. "You just got a bad hit to the head," he chuckles. "The only thing I can do for that is send you home." He writes me a note. "Need to call your mom?"

"I live right next door. I think I can walk," he nods and sends me on my way.

It's clear the second I enter the house that I'm not alone. The moans of my older brother Cloud are echoing through the house.

Not that I mind; I've gotten used to it. I mean, the first time he brought Leon home I was totally freaked -don't get me wrong. But now, it's weird for the house to be silent.

I scurry to my room and lock the door behind me, leaning back against it. The moans aren't helping me distract myself from RIku. Riku and his Mouth. Did I really just capitalize that?

I can't believe he kissed me.

RIKU kissed me.

Little me, little Sora.

I touch my lips. He tasted so sweet. So amazing.

I lick my lips. I can still taste him.

I slide down to the ground, closing my eyes, imaging that moment.

His hand on my cheek, his lips on mine, the way he talked, the way he breathed.

God, it was amazing.

"Riku," I breathe. I'm getting hot just thinking about it. I open my eyes and stumble over to my computer. I have to ask him what it was about. I turn it on, and immediately sign into my email, opening a new message.

_Dear Riku,_

_I…Well…. I don't know what to think about what happened today? You kissed me. Does that mean you like me? Cause I really like you. I mean I really like you. You know, as more than a friend._

_I don't know._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you like me to? Do you wanna, maybe, go out?_

_Love,_

_Sora_

I finish typing, but just as I do, my mom barges in. Could have SWORN that I locked that thing. Guess the whole doorframe needs fixing.

"What are you doing?" Always jumping to conclusions are we? Not like its porn or anything.

But I still tell her that it was nothing and save my message to draft.

"Well, dinner's ready soon. I want you to look good. Leon's here. Don't want to set a bad impression do you?" Could she be any more oblivious? He oldest son is having SEX with another GUY in her HOUSE, while she's HOME and she's concerned about my cyber activities?

I turn back to my computer and see a little message telling me that my message has been sent.

"Fucking hell."


	5. Chapter 5

Heh. sorry for the wait. I finished this a long time ago, but my beta-reader/editor hasn't gotten back to me with the edited version yet. THIS IS UNEDITED. I will post the edited one on when i get it.

Thanks for your reveiws they really help me

enjoy

warning! SMUT

-_-_-_-

I grit my teeth, my hand clenched tightly to my bag. I do not want to go to school today. It's just gonna be hell. Especially not after last night's events. I don't want to see him. I don't want to see anybody. My name's probably going 'round the rband I'm still at my house. I shake my head. What do I care what people think? I care about what he thinks. God, I just don't want to be rejected. Not today, not now… not ever.

Unfortunately for me, playing sick is never an option, thanks to Dr. mom. I swear having a doctor as a parent is the worst thing that can happen to a kid. That and my current situation now.

I groan, dragging my body out to the bus, quickly racing to the back corner the second I get in. I don't want to deal with anyone, not even Roxas or Axel. Especially Axel. If he found out, I would be his victim for years. He's always got a way to get all the gossip memorized within the first minute he hears it. And after that, he makes sure his victim never forgets. I do not want a constant reminder of my mistake, my soon-to-be rejection.

The bus trip seems to take forever, ever second feeling like a day. My palms are clamming up. Sweat's dripping down my forehead. I can feel my heart beat through my chest. God, do I have to go to school?

I don't want to go to school. It's going to t be hell. Worse than hell if that's even possible. Is that possible? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

"Hey kid, last stop! Get off!" the over-weight bus driver smacks me on the head with a magazine. I groan and trudge out of the bus.

"God," I mutter under my breath. "Please cancel school." Of course, it doesn't work. I still have school, but it was worth a try.

I drag my body into the halls, my eyes constantly scanning for my silver-haired crush. I can't find him anywhere. God, he's probably waiting for me in the class.

The second I enter I can feel his eyes on me. I don't know how I know they're his. I just know.

"Come with me," I can feel his lips on my, his breath on my neck. I nod, unable to talk. He pulls me into the boy's bathroom and locks the door behind him.

The second I turn around, I feel my body being slammed against the bathroom wall, my lips encased by his. I can't pull away. Not that I want to anyway.

His lips play with mine, as his hand creeps up under my shirt exploring the bare skin of my chest.

Fuck. This has to stop. As much as I want this, I'm not ready. I need to know what I mean to him, before I let him have me.

I try to push him off, but I'm too weak. His body presses harder against me, the door now sealed against my back.

"Riku…" I manage to choke out. He grins into the kiss, biting my lower lip. "Please… stop… I… we talk," he shoves his tongue into my mouth. I bite. He pulls back, keeping his hands pressd fully against mine. "We need to talk!" I yell, my heart racing.

"About what?" He grinned. "You said you wanted me in your e-mail. I'm just giving you what you wanted." Riku pressed himself against me. "Don't you want me Sora?" He grins, kissing down my neck. I let out a soft moan.

"I…" he grinds into me. "R-ku," I breathe out. My best attempt to say 'mo' failed.

I'm at his mercy. I can't refuse. I can't move. I can't breathe. I can barely speak.

"That's what I though," he pulls back, shoves me to the side, and leaves the bathroom.

I just sit there on the ground. What was that about? Why'd he just leave?

I lean my head back, trying to ignore the throbbing between my legs. God, he left me so hard. I'm shaking. Fuck. And I can't do anything about it. I have to get to class.

I manage to get to my feet, my entire body quaking in pain. I need release so badly. I need him so badly. I stumble out the door, shoving my thumbnail into my fingertip. The pain numbs my desire, and I manage to clamber to my seat.

Riku just grins, his hand sneaking on to my lap.

"You know you want me," he whispers in my ear. I gulp, feeling his hand creeping higher up my leg.

"Riku, not here, not now, class," I choke out. I can feel my cheeks turn bright red. He snickers, but obliges just as the teacher walks in.

Fuck, that was close.

It isn't long though till his hand once again finds its way back onto my lap, this time his finger is running up and down. I bite my lip.

God. This is too much.

I slam my hand down on his.

"St-stop," I choke out. Oddly enough, he listens.

"As you wish…. For now," he grins.

The rest of class is peaceful. Well, no touching at least. The teacher has decided that our novel project should be an out of school project now, so things should get fun. Me and Riku. In a house. Forget Demyx. Me and Riku. Alone. In a house. If this is what he does at school, what will it be like in a house?

I gulp. Will I be able to push him off? Will I want to? Will I be able to control myself?

"Sora!" he yells, shaking me from my thoughts. "You coming to gym?" I nod, and slip out of my chair, following him hesitantly.

For a change, the locker room is empty when we get there. I quickly race to my locker. I don't know what will happen, but I can't risk being caught. Well, I can. I just don't want to.

_Breathe._ I think to myself as I strip to just my underwear. The bulge in between my legs has gone down, but it's still noticeable. I frown. Why does Riku do this to me?

"Thinking of someone," I feel Riku's lips on my ear. I wimper. "Thought so," he flips me around and shoves me against the lockers. "Mine," he growls, biting at my neck.

"Riku!" I moan, unable to keep it in any longer. I'm his. I'm under his control.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry this took so long. I had a bad case of writer's block mixed with no motivations. But it's up, that's all that matters.

Warning: Asshole-ness and sadness to follow i guess.

_-_-_-__-

"Sora!" I blink my eyes open, hearing Kairi's voice shouting my name. "Thank god!" She jumps on me, squeezing me so hard I think my eyes will pop out. "You're alright!" I manage to pull back. What does she mean 'I'm alright?' I was with Riku, and he was taking care of me. Wasn't he?

I look around. I'm not in the locker room anymore. I'm in the middle of the gym, and there's a throbbing pain in my head.

"How'd I get here?" I gasp.

"Coach Absinth pulled you out after Riku attacked you." She bites her lip. I close my eyes. I don't remember that. I remember his kiss, his touch, but not his punch. But it would explain my headache. Still, I can't believe that Riku would attack me like that.

"I don't believe you! He..we…" I cry, tears surfacing from my eyes. I break from her embrace, clambering to my feet. I have to find Riku. I have to know the truth. I have to hear him say he hit me. Not Kairi.

I stumble out the door, struggling to regain my footing. I'm still woozy from whatever happened back there. Not to mention that my pulsing headache is now blurring my vision.

The hallway is packed. I scan it for just a glimmer of silver. Bingo.

"Riku!" I call out to him, hand outstretched, reaching for his shoulder. I'm not sure how long my legs can carry me, but I press on, running my fastest. "Stop!" I scream, my hand finally grasping his shoulder. He turns his head, eyes narrowing.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me!" He snarls. I pull away, stumbling backwards till I fall to the ground. Kairi was right. He doesn't want me. Everything was a lie. I look up. Everyone's staring at us as if there's a spotlight pointed directly at us. "Leave me alone!" Riku spits, kicking me. I whimper.

"Why?" I cry out, burying my head in my hands. Kairi is quickly at my side, helping me regain my footing. "I'm sorry! You were right! He… he hates me!" I sob. She sighs and embraces me. I burrow my head into her shoulder.

I can't believe it, yet I heard it first hand. I felt it with my body. I felt his kick, his hatred. Still, I can't believe it.

"Hush," she coos, "It's not you fault! Riku is just an asshole!" She holds me tighter. She helps me hobble to the nurses office, a pain now resonating from my side. "Vexen! He needs help," by the time we get there, I can barely walk. My legs are giving out, and I can't stop crying. How could Riku do this to me? How could someone be so cruel?

"I'm on it!" The blonde grumbles, taking me from Kairi's hold. "Oh, not you again!" He runs his hand over his face. He sits me down on the cot. Kairi is quick to plop her butt right next me. "What happened this time?"

Kairi fills him in for me. I can't talk. I'm left silent. I just can't believe Riku would do such a thing just for the heck of it. Vexen nods along as she speaks, mumbling gibberish under his breath. Every so often his mumbling would stop, he'd quirk and eye, but then go right back into his grumbling.

"Wait a second?" He interrupts. "So you're saying that guy who was all over you – Kissing you! Is now attacking you?" He stares at me, his voice monotone. "Tough love these days." He chuckles, holding me an ice pack.

It isn't long before I'm on my route home. Walking as usual. I try to advoid looking at the scenery as much as possible. There's just something about the blue sky that brings my thoughts back to him. Maybe it's his eyes. The way the blue sky makes the blue in them shine brighter. I don't know. Just something about a nice day always brings my thoughts back to him. The last thing I want to think about.

As my eyes find the brown panels of my house, I am met with a surprise. Both Demyx and Riku are waiting at the stoop of my house. What are they here for? Rather, why is Riku here? He's the one who said he never wanted to see my face again. And yet he's standing there waiting for me.

"What's with that confused look on your face? Forget about the English project?" He snickers as I close in on the front door. I slap my forehead. How could I forget about that?

"Oh, right…" I drone. I lead them up to my room, which I surprisingly clean for once.

"Bathroom?" Demyx looks around. I point him in the direction. The second he's out of sight, I feel Riku's lips attacking mine. I pull back.

"Get off!" I yell. He looks at me with this odd confusion lighting his eyes. "Today in the hallway you told me to stay away from you! And now you're kissing me? Make up your mind!" I shout at him. He just stares at me with this blank stare in his eyes. "Do you want me or not!" I shout.

"I want you," he licks his lips He charges at me, pinning me against the wall. Just as my back hits the indigo-painted walls, Demyx saunters in. "I thought I told you to stay away! You freak!" he jumps off of me.

I will never get this kid.

"What's going on?" Demyx quirks an eyebrow. I blush. "Oh, English project right?" We both nod.

We have a basic outline done within a few hours. The novel's subject has changed. Instead of just focusing on Riku's life, we're going to right about the average life of a teenager. It's going to start out normal, then he's going to have super water powers –that was Demyx's idea- where he can shoot water at people. It actually ended up into a superhero book now that I think of it.

The boys leave at 5:00, leaving me here alone on my bed.

My thoughts keep falling to him. Why is playing me like this? I close my eyes. All I can picture is the force he put into his kiss before Demyx inturupted, and how he had just hours ago told me to stay away from him. It doesn't make sense. He tells my to stay away, but then he's all over me hours later. Maybe he has split-personality syndrome or whatever. That would make sense.  
I open my eyes. The golden shine of my guitar calls out to me, and without control, my hand darts out to grab it. I sit up and throw the neckpiece over my head.

"What song? What song?" I mumble to myself, strumming the strings delicately with the tips of my fingers. As if ordered to, my right hand begins to form chords while my left hand frantically strums out a rift.

"Never really said too much

Afraid it wouldn't be enough

Just try to keep my spirits up

When there's no point in grieving

Doesn't matter anyway

Words could never make me stay

Words will never take my place

When you know I'm leaving

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone

Something I rely on to get home

One I can feel at night

A naked light, a fire to keep me warm…."

I sing along, my voice cracking as tears form into my eyes. Why doesn't he just tell me how he feels? Why won't he show me the way? Why doesn't he love me? I ask myself over and over again. Why this? Why that? They never stop.

I throw my guitar at the end of my bed, unable to continue playing. Tears start running into my mouth.

"Where's my light?"


End file.
